new life on the realms
by phoenixprincessofflight
Summary: this happens at the end of season 3 and it has all the usual characters the winx,specialists,teachers,witches from clowd tower,the trix and a new half fairy half gardian dixy : i do not own the winx,heroes or witches but i do own dixy enjoy : please R
1. Chapter 1: sister is found

**new life on the realms**

this story is going to take place at the end of season 3 and there are new lifes,new villians and new adventures.i do not own the winx but i do own the half fairy/half gardian dixie{i suck at summeries and this is my furst fanfiction so PLEASE no flames} critisism is welcomed

* * *

The girls are just getting ready for an assembely with the students from clowd tower and redfountin

the winx were on there way when they realised someone was missing

"BLOOM WHERE ARE YOU"a blond haired girl screams whilst looking for her best friend

"she's outside stella" a voice said from behind them and they didnt have to look around to know who the voice belonged to because they only knew one person with a voice that sounded like wind chimes and there guess was right for when they turned around they saw non-other than...daphne herself {well not technically because she was killed when sparks was attacked by the coven but anyhow you get what i mean} and flora was the first one to speak.

"thanks daphne will we see you on sparks when we go to help rescue your parents?" the nature fairy asked

"no flora you wont" was the reply

"huh...why not? dont you want to help bloom and find your parents?" the girl named stella asks

"of course i do...but this is for you and the specialists to do im sorry but i have to return to the lake give my love to bloom" and then she fades away

"that was crazy but we need to find blo-" musa was cut of when they heard an explosion

"what the hell was that " they all ask whilst running to the lunch hall at alfea but before they got there the screaming had already began. when the girls got to the lunch hall they found out why the others were screaming{there were many high pitched screams coming from the exchange students from clowd tower},and it was because alfea was under attack by shadow monsters{the ones from season 2,but they were different more powerfull than last time}

"i hate shadow monsters,they give me the creeps" stella moanes before getting struck down by a very powerfull fist "thats it WINX ENCHANTIX" all the girls scream when they to are knocked over then the whole room is suddenly filled with a bright white light as the girls all transform into there beautiful enchantix and start to attack the monsters with ther others but over in a corner the teachers were talking

"ok well theres 6 monsters so why dont all the students split up into six groups to take them out and also it should be quicker if the older fairys and witches do a convergence" the headmistress of alfea suggests

"yes that might work but what about the boys they dont have any powers so what should they do when the girls do a power converge"said codatorta

"yes i think the boys should stand behind the girls when they do a power converge and then that way they wont be in the way and also they will be able to fight of any monsters that come up from behind" faragonda explains

"GIRLS GET READY TO DO A POWER CONVERGENCE WITH THE FAIRYS AND BOYS STAND BEHIND THEM" griffin yelled

"that wont be nessissary" a sing-song voice sounded from behind them

"i can take care of them"

then the only thing that could be heard above the fighting was a voice yelling "with the powers of all that is good and pure i order you to return to your exile immediatley" and as soon as those words were said the monsters dissapeared in a flash of bright blue lights then as the lights faded they revealed a girl no older than 16 with sky blue hair,a piece of baby blue silk that wrapped around around her left arm over her breasts then wrapped around her hip like a belt which then underneath the matterial flarred out in the shape of 4 flower petals,everyone{including the guys}stood there staring untill someone finally spoke and guess who it was

"DIXIE" a male voice screamed as he ran full spead to her and skooped her up into a bone crushing hug

"codatorta cant breath"the girl named dixie says whilst struggeling for air

"sorry its just that i havent seen you since sun haven was destroyed" he answers whilst putting her down "how did you survive?"

"well when our home was destroyed mother and father managed to telaport us to the temple of the gardians because that was the only thing left standing and there they found out that i was to be the next gardian but they also found out that because of mum being a fairy and dad being a gardian that i wuold need to come and train at alfea for a couple of years but that was after i was taught how to handle my gardian powers and this is my gardian transformation"she says this whilst untransforming from her gardian transformation and into her everyday clothes

"wow" and "cool could be heard coming from the crowd of students

"so dixie you must be codatorta's sister that we have heard so much about" ms faragonda says whilst smiling like a mad woman

"yep thats me althought i am supprised he didn't tell you everything about his familiy and about the other people he loved" she answers before giving her older brother a death glare but she soon stops when she see's that he has gone very,very,very pale

"whats wrong?"she asks whists giving her brother a hug

"keket died "he mumbles but so guiet that only dixie can hear,but what she heard made her start to cry

"when?how?why?"she stutters before passing out but luckerly codatorta catches her and then takes her to see the school nurse where she reveals all

* * *

well what do you think? please tell me if i should finish this story or give up

keket is the name of one of the 4 anchient egyptian goddesses

-jodie-


	2. Chapter 2: kidnapping

I don't own the song all credit goes to Disney

…...

Chapter 3: remembering

You are my world my darling,

What a wonderful world I see,

You are the song I'm singing,

This is our beautiful melody…

DIXIE'S pov

As I slept I realised that I was listening to a very familiar song but I couldn't quite remember what it was. Whilst I was listening the words that I was hearing were that of the song my mum used to sing to me when I was a little girl, the sound was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile. I had heard that song so many times before that I automatically started humming along to it. My joy was short lived though when I finally woke up with a start to find a man no older than me trying to wake me from my slumber. I sat up and looked at him with suspicion.

"What are y'all doing here? And who the hell are y'all?" I asked

He looked at me with amusement and a smile tugged at his lips.

"My name is stark and I am your fiancé" was his reply.

My eyes widened in surprise and I think I must of fainted again because everything went black.

…

I know its short but it's gunna get better promise


	3. Chapter 3: remembering

I don't own the song all credit goes to Disney

…...

Chapter 3: remembering

You are my world my darling,

What a wonderful world I see,

You are the song I'm singing,

This is our beautiful melody…

DIXIE'S pov

As I slept I realised that I was listening to a very familiar song but I couldn't quite remember what it was. Whilst I was listening the words that I was hearing were that of the song my mum used to sing to me when I was a little girl, the sound was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile. I had heard that song so many times before that I automatically started humming along to it. My joy was short lived though when I finally woke up with a start to find a man no older than me trying to wake me from my slumber. I sat up and looked at him with suspicion.

"What are y'all doing here? And who the hell are y'all?" I asked

He looked at me with amusement and a smile tugged at his lips.

"My name is stark and I am your fiancé" was his reply.

My eyes widened in surprise and I think I must of fainted again because everything went black.

…

I know its short but it's gunna get better promise


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: she's alive

Starks pov:

I was walking through the woods when a bright flash of light stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look at what had caused that to happen, and what I saw was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I ran to where the figure was lying on the floor and I fell to my knees, whilst blinking furiously to keep the tears that threatened to fall in check.

All I could think of, as I sat there was: she's alive, she's alive, but how could that be?

When I felt her move in my arms I froze.


	5. Chapter 5: together again

Chapter 5: together again

Normal pov:

It must have been hours since Dixie last opened her eyes, well at least it felt that way to her. Where was she? What was she doing here? Where is her brother? All these thoughts ran through her head as her vision started to clear and she could just about see shapes, shapes that looked like a human boy's. A boy? What is he doing here? Wait! He was there with her the last time she woke up and he told his name but if only she could remember it. "I know that it began with an S" she thought. She ran through possible names that began with an S. she came up with names like; Sam, Stephen, Steven. Her mind wandered freely until she came to a name that she had not heard in a long time SRARK! OMG! That's his name. Filled with shock from remembering she sat bolt upright and was gasping for breath.

"I see you're awake" came a voice she thought she would never hear again. Without saying anything she jumped up off the floor and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his waist before she finally replied.

"Stark I never thought I'd see you again, I've missed you so much" she mumbled into his shoulder. Whilst she said this she had to blink rapidly to stop the tears in her eyes from falling, but involuntarily some still escaped and ran freely down her face onto his top. After feeling a wet patch suddenly appear on his shoulder he pulled back from the hug to look into the emerald eyes he loved so much. He then whipped them from her face with soft, caressing fingers.

"I've missed you to, I never got to say this to you much before the accident but…" he could not finish his sentence off in words so he said them the only way he knew how. By thought.

"I love you" came those three sweet words through their unique, physic bond. She smiled brightly, relishing the love she felt from him and she knew he could feel her love as equally as much as she could. They both knew that as long as they loved, cherished, and simply had each other then they would never need or want anything. They stood like that for a little while longer, how long neither one of them new, before letting and giving into the desire that they had felt ever since they had met, all those years ago. Stark bent his head slowly towards her and when their lips finally touched it felt like every fibre in her body was rejoicing. –This is the reason why I never forgot him – Dixie thought before their need for air won and they broke apart.

"Well I guess you should tell me what you have been doing all these years" stark said before guiding her to the floor again so that they would be comfy. Dixie took a deep breath before telling him every thing.


End file.
